Sacrifice
by Moongloss
Summary: A doomed girl is forced to be a sacrifice for the vampiric Gods that her village worships. She is non too pleased about it.


Quick note before we kick this joyful story off, I am not an English major. So if you are not a grammar nazi and can stand mistakes here and there, then please, continue. If you have issues with the grammar impaired, then leave. I am trying to better my writing ability by making these stories. Either way, please Enjoy The Sacrifice. Also I do not own the characters of Legacy of Kain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1  
I'm Going to Be a What?!

Welcome to the depressing world of Nosgoth. Where the trees are twisted, the sky is forever dark, and the dingy grey colors of this world melt into one another. Here, the malnourished humans are nothing but a thinning herd of cattle for the vampire parasites to feed off of. The blood sucking creatures are our kings, our saviors, our Gods; but not by choice. I've lived here my whole life and have nothing nice to say about it. There is no feasible way out of this dying shit hole. Regardless, my friends and family have tried to escape. Some died in their attempts while others were miraculously dodged the hand of ill fait. My mother, father, and two brothers still live, but their hopes of ever leaving here have been eliminated. Of my friends who tried to leave, none lived to speak of their attempt. But with the Sarafan's help, we have fought against our vampiric overlords. Needless to say, we've failed thus far.

The lord of vampires and the ruler of our land is Kain - He is a tyrant whose castle was built around our one hope, the pillars of balance. We cannot get to them, we cannot restore them, we can not figure out what is wrong with them. Within the past 2000 years we have been under his watch. Kain is not the only ruler. He has five sons that help destroy the land. My family and I live in fear everyday as more of our friends are found dead in the streets. Beheaded, bitten, drained of life. The food that we can afford is barely edible, the water is almost toxic (which is why alcohol is the drink of choice), and the air is filled with pollution from the industrial factories nearby.

But none of this will be an issue for me anymore. You see, I am now higher up on the food chain. No longer am I a lowly peasant to walk the filthy streets filled with muck; instead, I am a sacrifice. Yes, all of my living issues will be no problem because within a month I'll be dead as a coffin. I'll be a treat for the vampire lord or his sons and I can't tell you how undoubtedly giddy I am about all this. If you can't tell I am high on the scale of sarcasm. When you are picked to be a sacrifice it is supposed to be an honor. But let's be honest, no one wants to die this way. And the people who are to be sacrifices are supposed to be pure, beautiful, and flawless beings of the human race. When, in all actuality, those of us who are sacrifices are being punished for some offense we have committed such as; murder, rape, robbery, and the like. Take a good guess how I got into this situation. No, I didn't murder anyone, nor did I rob anybody, and if you think I raped someone, you'd be very wrong. No, I have been put in this position because I argued with a man who sold me rotten fish. I was convicted for racketeering, which makes no sense at all. They shoved me into a jail cell, which is why I'm in the position of sacrifice.

This whole horrific sacrifice business takes place bi-annually. The men and women that are picked for this position must learn a dance and a prayer. If they can not successfully remember it within a week they are deemed worthless and are murdered. Their bodies are thrown out like trash to the lowly vampires in front of the castle who will eat their flesh and drink their blood. But for the ones who pass the test there is a month when we are fed fine wines and delicious food. Our blood soaks up the nutrience and in turn it is stolen by the vampires when they drink our lives away.

Now I know what you're thinking, if we are trying to eliminate them, why are we doing this? It is simple, they can easily kill all humans in this town and feed off of the other cities. We are their food and they need us to propagate in order for them to continue living, but they won't hesitate to thin the numbers. At one point a city tried poisoning all the sacrifices. This did not bode well for the village. The vampires burned it down and killed every human they could find.

Two humans are assigned to each vampire lord. This way they can have a feast and have no need to come down into the town for at least a week and a half instead of everyday . We have all been taken away from our homes and placed into a church to live during this month of hell. I suspect my family didn't take the news lightly. I'll never be sure though because I have not been able to see them. Either way there is nothing they could do. We are to sleep on soft mattresses inside the church's main room of worship. Here we stay in the wooden cathedral begging for a reason that the vampires won't want or need a sacrifice this time around. That option has never presented itself before and in our hearts we knew it never would.

Waiting for your end and learning a dance and prayer for the ones who were going to grant you your end was a bit hard to mentally deal with. Suicide was on everyone's mind but anything we could use to end our existence quickly was out of our reach. Days came and nights went as we learned our dance and our prayer and ate like proverbial kings. Cow's meat, milk, eggs, pig, fresh bread, rare vegetables and fruits were given to us. This was a feast like no other but the wondrous taste of food did not help the foreboding feeling of doom. By the first week we are all tested and pass with our ability to memorize the performance. Now, we just need to work on our ability to be more graceful, enticing, and entertaining. There was rumor that if you were graceful enough, the vampires might conceder you for servitude. If you were worthy, you'd live amongst the vampires as a slave. We all worked very hard to get to the ability of grace but it felt hopeless.

The night before we were to be sacrificed, two of the 'lambs;' ran away, or so they tried. They met their demise via thrown spears that nailed them in the throat, torso, and legs. We all could hear them suffering as they died slowly. We all knew this was catastrophic because one vampire was not getting two morsels the next day or two vampires would only get one each. Which meant that one or two vampires wouldn't wait a week to kill again. However, to everyone's surprise two more sacrifices showed up within the hour. They would have to learn the dance and prayer faster. In the measures of reality, that would most likely not happen. Yet I had a feeling that they would allow them to live here and die as a disappointment in the castle as not to deprive their vampiric lords of a meal.

You know, this whole time I've been sharing my thoughts and yet you know nothing of me; you don't know my age, my name, my ethnicity, or how much I will miss my brothers and parents. Nor will you know of the hell I've lived in, or my mental state throughout this. You don't identify with me at all...yet that's fine, because it honestly does not matter. In the next 24 hours I will be but a simple insignificant piece of sand thrown off the beach of life never to be seen again.

I felt myself finally falling asleep only to be shaken awake at the very moment the sun went down. Once all of us were awake and gathered, we were taken to a huge tub filled with warm water and white rose petals. Here is where we bathed. Barbers came to our sides as we soaked and braded our hair intricately with jewels. After that they put make-up on our faces along with special marks on our arms and legs that signified we were 'special'. Our bodies where dripping in gold, obsidian, and opals as we had been dawned with jewelry from head to toe. If we are going to be sacrificed to our Gods, it was important that we looked beautiful. There was one thing that broke this illusion of selfless sacrifice, iron cuffs. The cold looped metal sat around each my wrist connected by a chain. Once everyone was ready and restrained, we were to be escorted out of the safe limits of the town and into the stronghold of the vampires.  
A Saraphim guard stood in the front of the line and another in back. All of us began to walk miles through rocky waist lands and undesirable wet marshes. After a time we reached the main gate of the castle. The soldiers that brought us then turned to us, did a slight bow, and ran as fast as they could out of range of the vampires. The soldiers disappeared into the night, whether they made it back home, we wouldn't know and no one cared. Every slave was too distracted by the main gate cracking open. The rusty hardware creaked as the giant metal doors swung wide open in welcome to its new comers. Two well armored vampires started striding towards use. They are tall and holding spears. They wasted no time grabbing the first girl and pulling her hard beaconing us to follow. Non of us had any other choice than to follow the vampire guards. My mind became a playground for nightmares as I guessed what was awaiting me in the castle walls. My legs had began to burn as we were being lead up staircase after staircase, through hallways; winding in and out of traps laid for any human being who dared try to sneak into the castle or out. After a good thirty minutes of walking we now found ourselves standing outside a room that was shut behind two huge and ornate doors. Two of the vampire soldiers proceeded to walk over to the door and open it with loud grunts. Inside we saw them, the vampire king and his sons. The sons stood on each side of their father in a crescent formation looking at us with hunger and anticipation. Behind the vampire lord, Kain, were the pillars of Nosgoth. They stood tall, so tall in fact you could not see the top of them. The mighty pillars that my family told me stories about, I was now in their presence. They, however, did not look like gorgeous white marble like I had been told, but like cracking cement. They looked as if they were in pain.

Kain was sitting down on his throne that was carved from stone. The formation of the chair looked much like the vampire's claws stretched out, circling around Kain, as if he was being 'held'. The vampire king looked much more frightening than the painted pictures I had seen of him. His yellow/gold eyes could cause one to freeze with fear. His skin and hair is white like the moon. His fingers and toes are talons with only three digits, but three very sharp and strong digits. He is wearing black leather pants and his red clan flag around his waste. Armor was incased around his arms and legs, though he didn't seem to need much, seeing as nothing could stop him. He looks very royal, his face stoic in nature. The Soul Reaver's point is resting on the ground while the hilt is resting in Kain's right hand. I had been told of the sword as a child and what it could do. If it were to hit you, your blood would be sucked into the reaver. Why the reaver fed on blood, I wasn't sure. He was wearing a look of boredom on his face, his eyes half lidded. His sons which stood at his sides had not evolved to this point yet, they all looked human except for their extremely pale skin, but they had their fingers, and I guessed, their toes as well.

The vampire that was holding onto the first sacrafice's arm started to lead us to the middle of the room. Where we were now being pushed and shoved into a circle, our shoulders and backs against one another. The vampire guard left the room. Now we waited to see what would become of us. Some were shivering, some were quiet, and others were in shock. I was in shock, pure shock. My face probably looked emotionless at this point, but I couldn't know. I was facing one of the sons. He is huge, the second biggest of his brothers, barely being surpassed by his brother that was directly across from him. Short black hair put up in a small ponytail and a look of violent hunger etched on his face. I prayed in that moment not to be his, he looked like the type to torture his victims before drinking.

Kain stood up and began to talk " Welcome. Your selfless sacrifice will save a significant amount of your brothers and sisters." I could hear him walking towards us. Talons that carried over 200lb of muscle hit the floor causing a reverberation through the room and a noticeable impact on the floor." You should feel honored to be transitioned into death by Gods." His foot steps indicated that he was walking around us. "Be satisfied in knowing that your lives have been a success and actually useful." I could see him coming out of my peripheral vision. I kept my head up and my eyes looking straight forward. I planned not to stumble, not to twitch, I would look through him when he passes. I would pretend he didn't exist, he's just my imagination, he isn't real. Kain then passed in front of me. His golden cold eyes met my hazel eyes and all my plans went to shit. My lips parted, my breathing halted, and I began to feel my body becoming hot. I was going to start sweating from anxiety, this would not help my situation. He paid no mind to me as he moved to the next sacrifice who was crying with her head held down. Once he finished a full circle around us he clapped his hands. All of us jumped a bit, some more than others, and called out. " Entertain us" He simply said before sitting down.

No one would move at first, we all stood still until we heard his command again but this time with a dangerous tone in his voice. We didn't need much more motivation than this, well most of us didn't. Three of the humans were crying, crumbled heaps on the ground. Kain let out an impatient growl. " Turel, Rahab, Malchia, take one and drink, they've given up, they wish to die now rather than later. Please, indulge them." All of the brothers had their clan flags around their waist like Kain. I didn't know who was who but I watched as those with green, purple, and yellow clan flags each chose a victim. Two girls and one guy were begging, screaming no. Their voices weren't heard for much longer as each one of their necks were instantly broke by the powerful hands that the vampires possessed. Then, without a since of morality or sympathy they bit into their shoulders and drank them dry. The bodies collapsed to the floor with a sickening sound of collapsing flesh. Kain then looked to us. We lined up and got on one knee. We sang out our prayer to him and his sons.

" Please take us" we ended our prayer.

After we were done with our weird affirmation to our Gods, we began to dance. Since our hands were chained together, we had a bit of difficulty doing certain moves. Apparently the priestesses didn't know we would still be chained at this point. Our arm movements were not in sync but everything bellow it was, save the two sacrifices that were added late in the game. They were very sloppy but it wasn't there fault, this was a difficult dance and they had no time to learn it. Going down into a crouch and moving upwards, slowly bending our legs, butt, stomach, chest, then shoulders. We are at the part of our dance where we were to seduce. These were our saviors and we are here to satisfy them. This was particularly difficult to do without music. Groans and moans were heard from a couple of the males and females. They really wanted to live and this seemed like a good plan, so I began to moan. My mouth opened slightly and I let out a choked groan. It was weaker than I meant it to sound. Being surrounded by death wasn't exactly sexually arousing. But I had to try and think about something sexy, something that would get me hot.

I shut my eyes and began to think about a man. 'The man I would want. A strong and tall specimen. A hard body, glistening with sweat from a hard morning's work. His hair shoulder length and black and a bit wavy. Gorgeous blue eyes. He'd take off his shirt to reveal how cut he is.' Then my mind got a bit….dirty. 'Mmmm I want him to come over to me and grip me into an embrace with those strong arms and then throw me onto a soft pile of hay for him to ravage me on. Oh he'd slowly remove my shirt and as he does so, he'll kiss every inch up till he hits my swollen brea-' I was immediately knocked out of my day dream when I heard my voice moan louder than was intended. I had gotten so deep into my day dream that I had started to blush and get into my dancing. This wasn't the only thing that woke me up, but the feeling of cold hands gripping my person. One hand wrapped around my neck, the other riding up my left leg. It seemed that the son with the purple flag wanted to take hold of me while in my state. I didn't know what to do, I tried to look relaxed but I could feel my face changing to shock. He whispered into my ear " I'm going to have fun playing with you. Seeing how much weight you can endure, and how long you'll live while I drive myself into you." My mouth went dry but I refused to show fear on my face. His grip grew tighter both on my neck and on my leg.

Before he could go further, Kain let out a growl " Dumah, Did I say you could choose yet?" Dumah looked dumfounded and disappointed. "Um no my lord, you did not. My apologies " At that Dumah released me from his hard grip and walked back into the crescent formation. Dumah was not the only son that was getting out of line. It seemed that the sons with the yellow, green, and blue flag was also touching sacrifices without permission, but they ran back into place as Kain didn't take kindly to this. Kain's eyes shot back to the sacrifices, we instantly started to dance again. Our legs skillfully twirled and our torso's swayed seductively, but after a while Kain was no longer amused. " This is getting tiresome." He stood up. We stopped dancing. The king began to walk around us once more. He found a brunet with curly hair, he grabbed her by it and lifted her up to his face. She wasn't making any noise but tears were running down her face. He threw her to his throne. He then walked over to me and again looked me straight in the eyes. I didn't shake, but this time I wasn't holding my head all the way up, as if I was in trouble with an elder. I tried to keep my eyes emotionless but I had a feeling they showed a hint of fear. " Would you like her Dumah?" He asked. Dumah smiled " I want her and the red head to the right of her" Kain smiled. " You may have the red head, but the other one whom you grabbed is mine. I hope this teaches you a lesson in interrupting my entertainment. " Dumah nodded " Yes my sire, I will never happen again. " Kain nodded to Dumah before grabbing me and throwing me roughly towards the other female he had chosen. She grabbed onto me. I hugged her and whispered " Its okay, it will be all over soon. We will be gone from this earth and rest in peace" The rest of the brothers chose their victims.

Kain walked over to the both of us and whispered in a low tone "Now which to eat first?"

Neither of us raised our voices to vote. I didn't look away from him, I didn't want to go out looking like a coward, though inside I was screaming. Kain's claw shot out and grabbed the curly haired girls arm and wrenched her up to her feet. The sound of her voice echoed off the walls as she whimpered. Kain lifted her by her hair once more. The other sons took grip of one victim and followed Kain's lead. And with a fluid motion and no warning, Kain slit her throat with his claw and allow the blood to levitate from her neck into his mouth. I had never seen this before and forgot my plan to look fearless. I backed myself into the throne and watched with horror. The son's followed suit, slitting their victims' necks and drinking as their father did. Kain let go of her body. It hit the floor like a bag full of bones and flesh. At least she was at peace, but I was soon to follow.

Kain turned to look at me, his last victim for the day and grabbed me left arm roughly and pulled me to my feet. " What happened to all that bravado I saw a little while ago, did I finally snap you to your primal instincts of fear child?" He asked. I couldn't talk my mouth was completely dry and no words would come out. " I-I"

Kain became impatient to my stuttering. " WELL?!"

This is where I leave you; you are up to speed to where I am currently. From here on out I won't be narrating because I have no clue what is going to happen to me...well other than being eaten. Please do enjoy my short lived story; I hope you get some kind of sick kick out of it.

~~~~~~

The story continues in the next chapter! So this will be fun for sure, lets watch this poor gal get nommed on by the mighty king! Or will there be twists and turns before this drama unfolds, completely? Too soon to say? Please R&R


End file.
